Accident Notes
by Paradoxos
Summary: Always remember to pay attention in front of your buchou. [Tezuka x Oishi] [hinted Yamato x Oishi]


**Disclaimer: Bold and Easy to read. I don't own Prince of Tennis!**

A/N: Oh man, I had the sudden urge to write an infamous (and extinct) Yamato x Oishi fic... Oh well, if anyone kills me for doing this, I don't care anymore.

**Warning: Look at the rating, and your everyday pinch of OOCness to make a miracle happen.**

_"...text." past/ freshmen year_

* * *

" You can't always be this generous. Someday, when someone asks an unreasonable favor from you, you must know how to reject him… Even if it hurts." 

**Accident Notes**

_" He will become the pillar of support for Seigaku. But he won't be able to do it alone." _

_" Yamato-buchou?" _

_" Oishi-kun, I have a favor to ask of you." _

_" Yes?" _

_" Be his support, as he for Seigaku." _

* * *

" Oishi." 

He blinked---once, twice, three times---each time the distant glimmer afloat in his emerald pools sank a little more than before, until it disappeared completely after the eighth time he shuts his eyes, and reopened them again.

An obvious message appealed to him when he looks at his companion seated beside him who gazed at him steadily through his light-tainted glasses and the usual grim line dividing his lips.

Many mistook his seven-days-a-week and twenty-four-hours-a-day Tezuka countenance for aloofness. He, too, had fallen under that impression until he invested more time into the study of sign reading, where the slightest difference in body language altered meanings.

" Y-yes?" He heard himself stutter absent-mindedly.

" You spaced out." A fact.

" I was…pondering." He tried reasoning, refusing to yield into the truth that pointed a finger at him for neglecting his duties for even the shortest amount of time.

" What are your views on this, then?"

" Aa…" His eyes darted nervously down at the line up chart, hoping to identify the doubles or singles they were currently discussing for the appropriate slot.

Sometimes Tezuka was too shrewd for his own good.

" Momoshiro-Kaidoh pair." The other announced as-a-matter-of-factly.

" A-aa…" He felt the heat from various parts of his body drain as they poured warmth into his cheeks. Regaining composure, he leaked embarrassment from his system in exchange for unfeigned premeditation. " Seriously speaking, this would not be as impossible as it looks."

" …"

" Those two…" Smiling, his whole expression glowed with the one that mothers had on their faces when they spoke of their children. " Even when they do not realize it, they have inspired each other ever since freshmen year."

" Aa." The other scribbled down the two names in a pair of identical boxes linked at the side with the label "Doubles 2". " We will give it a try then."

Afterwards, without consent, he filled the next group of boxes with strokes of black lines soon combined to produce the two golden names.

* * *

_" Your doubles play will grow stronger, Oishi-kun, with Kikumaru-kun. And Seigaku will grow stronger." _

_" Eh? Y-yes." _

_Laughter escaped from the older teen's lips at he clamped a hand on his small shoulder. _

_" But first, you will grow stronger." He said without mirth. " You need to be stronger." _

_

* * *

_" You knew you could not win." 

" Aa. But it didn't hurt to try though."

The two of them chatted quietly in the comfort of the empty clubhouse.

He was busy rearranging equipment and folding dry towels to be put back onto the rack wile discarding the sweat-drenched ones into the laundry basket. His companion positioned himself at the window, peering out at the sunset outside that set the sky and his glasses to orange flames.

" Aa."

* * *

_" Do you blame yourself for not being synchronized with your partner, Oishi?" _

_" I…" _

_" You saw the failure in communication between the two of you, did you not?" _

_" …Yes." _

_" Then it is not entirely your fault." He confirmed, and Oishi was sure there was a pair of flipped crescents behind those opaque blue lenses to match the curve of his lips. " You must speak up for yourself, Oishi. Or else, the other will never know what you are thinking." _

_" …" _

_" You are the one who can choose what to accept and what to reject. You can't always be this generous, Oishi. Someday, when someone asks an unreasonable favor from you, you must know how to reject him… Even if it hurts." _

_" Yes, Yamato-buchou! Thank you for your advice." _

_He did not reply to him. Instead, the older teen crouched down to his level, hovering his face closely to his, provoking the thought of personal space invasion from the boy. _

_" Now, Oishi, I want you to reject me for what I am about to do." _

* * *

Perhaps he has wandered into another land, grounds not yet discovered by people of his age. 

The world he was in currently was similar to the settings of a deep ocean. He could not intake any oxygen to quench the fire in his lungs, for he will surely drown if he did. Abusing his heart, he urged it to toil harder to satisfy him as he tried paddling with his limbs to find the nearest exit.

He didn't. And he could not open his mouth to call for aid either.

No one will hear him in emptiness like this.

So he closed his eyes, awaiting the pile of bones garbed in black to find him and strike him with instant death.

" Oishi."

Eyelids lifted slowly, unwillingly, as emerald depths poked out from beneath, exposing their owner to his surroundings.

The coolness of the ocean waters is still harbored at his cheek, but he does not see cerulean nor silver currents swaying in their own rhythm woven in between.

He could have sworn it was not of his imagination previously. The sensation in his lungs, and his heart slowing to their usual pace were all the remains, and could be called evidence to prove he had gone to that world not long ago.

Now, wooden shelves and metallic lockers appeared in the environment. The dimness of the ocean bottom was still there, yet its shadows were now created by the face hovering above his.

His companion, whose hazel depths stared out at him through the transparent lenses of his glasses, was but a few inches away, as he felt warmth surge into his system passed from the body pressed against his own. He exhaled hot air through his mouth, letting them out in short strings. Strangely, he felt a tingling sensation on the surface of his lips.

Something had just molested it violently.

" Tezuka?" A shaky voice inquired. He soon found it to be his own.

He must have done something wrong, he thought, for he sensed the coolness leave his cheek (which he discovered to be Tezuka's hand) and his body weigh lighter when the other pushed himself off of him.

Aloofness returned to his façade as large chunks of ice stuck together to form a mask no one could penetrate. He grabbed his tennis bag with one hand and slung it over his shoulder. Without another look in his direction, he strolled out in large strides.

The door shut with a soft thud, which he thought to be a contradiction to the other's furious movements.

He could have still been trapped within the obscurity of the forest of confusion if he had not left piercing words to his wake before he departed.

_" You spaced out, yet again." _

He understood then, what had occurred.

Tezuka had kissed him with the same amount of passion he reserved for tennis.

He did not reply.

As punishment, the room he now stood alone in seemed to mock him with its desertion and plague him with guilt.

* * *

_" Yamato-buchou!" _

_" Don't worry, you heard me correctly." To wipe away all his sense of doubt, he leaned his face towards his own. " Come, Oishi-kun." _

_All train of thoughts abandoned his mind field when he sees him approach him, first three inches away, then two, then one. _

_It stopped at one._

_A pair of skinny arms outstretched halted its advancement and he stated. _

_" No, Yamato-buchou. This isn't right." _

* * *

Silence was the mother of two children, one named Serenity, and the other, Loneliness. 

Many people enjoyed the company of Serenity more than Loneliness, as it aided them a great deal in the practice of speechless communication between two people.

And Loneliness… Loneliness was Serenity's polar opposite.

It inherited from Silence, the physique of unseen opaqueness.

It was the same wall they could not break through to reach to understanding.

Loneliness decided to pay a rare visit to the clubhouse containing the two familiar youths after practice that day.

* * *

_" I have confidence in you, Oishi-kun." _

_" …" _

_" So you are the one fitted for the position. _

_" Become his pillar of support, Oishi." _

* * *

" Tezuka." Disregarding his discomfort, he called out to his partner who did not seem to notice his presence until he has spoken. 

" …" He did not reply, did not turn, and made no effort in action.

" Tezuka." He tried again, this time stepping forward to touch his arm in a friendly gesture.

_" Become his support, Oishi." _The words of the former captain of Seigaku Tennis Club surfaced in his memory, provoking a question from him.

Did he accept Yamato-buchou's proposal only out of generosity?

" It's Yamato-buchou, isn't it?" As if receiving access to his thoughts through touch, he inquired the other with the tone of voice that rejected all answers except the one he was determined to hear.

" Aa…" His hand, suddenly losing strength, slipped from the material and fell back at his side.

" You could have rejected him. You did not have to force yourself to comply." His words were the merciless blade that shot itself at the other without consideration.

" …Then I would have betrayed my beliefs."

_Cling! _

The two swords met in mid-air in sharp contrast.

He used it only for defense, as he loathed the thought of having to inflict damage upon the other. And his companion drew his sword only for attack, with the single goal of striking him down.

" Tezuka, I agreed, because I wanted to, not forced to."

Things decided to change then.

Loneliness, satisfied after its long stay, left without complaint when it traded places with its sibling, Serenity.

The sharp blade stopped after the hand of anger decided to surrender.

" …And a little reminiscing wouldn't hurt sometimes." He added, smiling when he successfully drew attention from the stubborn soul.

A spontaneous boost of courage pushed him forward and he swiped his lips against the other's, quickly.

" For yesterday," he explained, stepping back.

Only he was snatched back by the shoulder and pressed against the wall.

The face of the auburn-haired teen overlapped the image of the one from before.

Déjà vu.

" Tezuka?" This time, without spacing out, he could not comprehend the action of his friend.

" Not yet, Oishi." He pushed the palm of his hand against the wall beside his head, amber gaze caressing the confusion in his emerald ones. " Not yet."

* * *

Author's Crap: 

**Random Word of the Day**

**repulse **_v. _to send back; to reject

Why is it that Oishi pairing fics (excluding ones with Eiji) are extinct these days in languages that I can actually read? Man, it's so painful to use the Japanese translator...but they work somehow anyways... After a whole week of drowning in Oishi-uke fics online, I've never been so obsessed! I am SO in love with AtoOishi... Psh, make faces all you want. I'm telling you, it's good!

Thanks for reading! See ya next time!


End file.
